


Godfather

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months before Olympian Blessings and Protective Fathers, Bruce and Diana have a question for Clark. (Year 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

It was the second Saturday in June and even at 10 am it was sweltering. It was a turning out to be a killer summer. Diana spotted a familiar blue and red figure in the clear sky and went out to the north terrace to greet him.  
“Kal!”  
“Diana, how are you?” Clark asked giving her a brief friendly hug.  
“Good.” Diana replied. “How are you?”  
“Great.” Clark grinned.  
“I heard your piece on Senator Raines was nominated for a Kerth, congratulations.”  
“Thanks.” Clark almost blushed.  
“Let’s go in to the kitchen. Alfred made chocolate chip cookies.”  
Clark’s smile widened and the two most powerful people in the world went in search of Alfred’s cookies.  
~*~  
Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper but no cookie.  
“Hey, Bruce.” Clark said in greeting.  
“Clark.” Bruce nodded.  
“How’ve you been?”  
“Busy.”  
“Yeah, I heard there was a Arkham escape earlier this week.”  
Bruce nodded. “Ventriloquist.”  
“How’s that going?”  
“He’s back in Arkham as of last night.”  
“That’s good.” Clark said, taking a bite of his cookie. “These cookies are amazing, Alfred.”  
“Thank you, Master Kent. I am glad they are to your liking.” Alfred said from his station at the counter where he was cutting vegetables for lunch.  
“So, what’s this about?” Clark asked the couple. “It’s not like you two to invite me over just for cookies.”  
Diana looked at Bruce nervously. Bruce nodded.  
“We wanted to tell you in person.” Diana started.  
“What?” Clark questioned  
“I’m pregnant.” Diana replied.  
“Oh my gosh. That’s wonderful.” Clark exclaimed, jumping up to hug both of them, much to Bruce’s dismay. “Congratulations.”  
“Thank you.” Diana smiled and Bruce nodded again.  
“When are you due?” Clark asked retaking his seat.  
“Not for six months.” Diana said, placing a hand on her stomach. “We were hoping you’d agree to be her or his godfather.”  
Clark looked stunned. “Are you serious?”  
“Yes. Why wouldn’t we be?” Diana asked. “You are one of both of our closest friends, whether or not Bruce will admit to it.” Bruce huffed. “We can think of no one better to be our child’s godfather.”  
“Uh wow. I mean yeah.” The Kryptonian took a deep breath. “I would love to.” Clark beamed.  
“Wonderful!” Diana said and Bruce nodded in thanks.  
“Just out of curiosity, who did you ask to be godmother? One of your Amazon sisters?”  
“No, one of Bruce’s old friends, Zatanna Zatara.” Diana replied  
“The sorceress?” Clark asked surprised.  
“Yes! Have you met her?” Diana asked.  
“No, I only know her by reputation. She’s quite well respected in her field.” Clark recalled Dr. Fate mentioning her. “How do you know her?”  
Bruce hesitated for a moment before answering. “Her father was a friend of my parents. Later, he trained me in escapology. You could say we grew up together.”  
Clark nodded I understanding.  
~*~  
For once, Clark walked down the halls of a hospital for something good. He stopped at the door outside the maternity ward and rang the bell.  
“Can I help you?” A nurse asked grumpily.  
“I’m here to see the Waynes.” He replied.  
“Name?”  
“Clark Kent, I’m a family friend.”  
“I don’t care if you’re the Pope. If you’re not on the list, you don’t get in.” She said sourly.  
“Am I on the list?” Clark asked slightly worried after a moment of silence.  
“Yes.” She replied and the door buzzed open.  
“Last room on the right.” She said from behind the desk when he came through the door  
“Thanks.” Clark said and started down the hall. He paused for a second catching the nurse’s attention. “Just out of curiosity, is the Pope on the list?” He asked her.  
She actually cracked a smile. “No.”  
Clark stifled a chuckle.  
~*~  
Clark stood just outside the door and peered inside. Diana looked a little tired but just as beautiful as she always did. Bruce was sitting in a chair close to the bed holding a small bundle, smiling down on it. Clark grinned at the sight and quietly entered the room. Being who they were, they instantly knew he was there.  
“Hi, Clark.” Diana said softly.  
“Hi, guys. How are you feeling, Diana?” Clark asked sincerely.  
“Ok. I’ll be good as new in no time. You know me.” She said alluding to her enhanced healing ability.  
“I’m glad.” He said earnestly before his gaze wondered to the infant.  
“I suppose you want to hold your goddaughter.” Bruce said noticing Clark’s gaze was now fixed on the pink swathed child his arms.  
“Can I?” Clark asked with a goofy grin on his face.  
“Of course.” Diana replied.  
Bruce very carefully got up and nodded for Clark to take his place in the chair. When the Kryptonian was safely seated Bruce gently placed his daughter in his arms. “Be careful.” Bruce told his best friend unnecessarily.  
“She’s so tiny.” Clark whispered after a moment  
“She’s a newborn, Kent.” Bruce replied, keeping a close eye on his not quite day old daughter.  
Diana rolled her eyes but their bickering did nothing to disturb her serene contentment.  
“Have you picked a name?” Clark asked gently.  
Bruce and Diana’s eyes met and they shared a moment of tenderness usually well hidden from others.  
“Alexandria.” Diana replied warmly.  
“It means defender of man.” Bruce added.  
“Alexandria,” Clark tested the name, “I like it.”  
“Dick and Helena have already decided their going to call her Alex for short.” Diana replied smiling, clearly happy the rest of the family had been so accepting of the newest addition.  
“And Alfred?” Clark asked.  
“Alfred has decided that abbreviating “such a beautiful name” is sacrilege.” Diana said smiling. “I suspect he’ll come around eventually though.”  
Bruce took a seat on the edge of Diana’s bed and the three best friends talked quietly for a while before Clark returned Alex to her father.  
“Has Zatanna been by yet?” Clark asked competitively after trading places with Bruce.  
“No. She called and said she be by this afternoon before her show.” Diana replied detecting the friendly rivalry that was growing between them.  
Clark grinned and Bruce shook his head.


End file.
